This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Molecular Pathology Core provides state-of-the-art instrumentation and support personnel for the research efforts of the Department of Pathology staff, members of the COBRE Center for Cancer Research Development, and academic community. Fee-based services include Laser Capture Microdissection, Quantitative Real-Time PCR, Tissue Microarray production, tissue banking, automated immunohistochemical staining, data and image analysis. Our 1300 sq. ft. facility is located in the Aldrich Building at Rhode Island Hospital. Over 32 research groups have made use of our services and facilities. Availability: Investigators are required to complete a detailed tissue request form obtainable through our website at:www.lifespan.org/rih/services/cobre. IRB project approval is required. Cost: Refer to website for fee list: www.lifespan.org/rih/services/cobre BioAnalyzer QC Major Equipment Arturus Autopix Laser Capture Microdissection System Ventana Discovery System Agilent Bioanalyzer Stratagene Multiplex PCR System Microscope Imaging System Leica Cryostat Tissue Microarrayer Revco Freezers (2) Microtome